justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Episode 8
Welcome back, people of the Just Dance Wiki! It is the first episode after the comeback has been made? Does any of you feel like your life has changed? Yesss, congrats Queen of Snakes! I hope that Taylor's comeback isn't the reason you've got one more chance... Sorry to the other contestants! I've got a piece of advice for you. If you want to get back to the game, make sure your idol will release music soon! Well, it could be a failed joke... This time, you had to put a lot of emotions to your creations, using certain colors! "Colors" by Halsey confirmed for the next episode?! . . . . . . . . . . . . Well, no... . . . . . . . . . . . . Hey! Don't blame it on, but rather on the "ROSE roses" queen! Note: The host of the game show has reported that there is already an episode with the song. My fault xD. Interview This time, YoSoyAri was eliminated, and he exclusively visited our show for the interview. Stanley56: Wow! You’ve been eliminated from the show. How does it feel? YoSoyAri: I feel a bit sad, but it was a good experience in TGDG for me. Stanley56: You've done a good job! The experience will stay and motivate you in the future! Do you think you deserved to go home? YoSoyAri: The creations of the others were much better than my creation. The reason of my elimination was clearly my lack of effort. For this reason, I believe that I was deserving to be eliminated. Stanley56: There are better times and worse times. Who do you think should have been eliminated instead and who isn’t an actual ALL-STAR? YoSoyAri: Really, nobody, I think that they all are actual ALL-STARS and his creations easily overcome those creations that I would do. Stanley56: Including you, we have lots of talented contestants, and they get eliminated episode after episode... poor them :(. Who do you think has a shot on winning? YoSoyAri: I am a bit undecided between three competitors: Matusmati, HeypplsOfficial & SonGotan25. The three generate a good expectation. Stanley56: So many great players that it's difficult to choose! What do you think about Queen of Snakes coming back? Do you think it should have been you instead? YoSoyAri: I wanted to have returned, but I was not deserving it. Inside everything, Queen of Snakes was lucky and I wish the better thing to him. Stanley56: I wish him good luck too! Now, before you leave, what was your favourite moment and why? Do you think the show has taught you anything and what will you miss the most? YoSoyAri: I must emphasize that I loved the challenge of the perfumes, because I felt satisfied by the result of my creation. And TGDG taught so many good things to me, that I will not miss any thing. Stanley56: The perfume challenge was something original. Do you have anything to say to the ALL-STARS still playing? YoSoyAri: Good luck to all the ALL-STARS. Do not commit the same mistake that I committed. Support the effort in first place. Bear in mind that I will support them until the end. :3 Stanley56: How kind! Thank you for the interview, YoSoyAri! See you later :) Category:Blog posts